1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an agent communication system for moving an agent, which acts for a request of a user and for performing communication between agents in relation to a program including a knowledge base or a rule base to be transmitted or received using means such as electronic mail.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, an electronic mail system as shown in FIG. 34 and FIG. 35 is used to give and receive information using a network. The electronic mail system can now handle data of multi-media, but it simply shows the received multi-media data to the user, and the user cannot perform interaction with them.
JP-A-4-236542 discloses a system, in which buttons and the like are shown to the user to allow interaction. But, it is simply operated according to a procedure determined before transmission, and it cannot cope with the case of an input not expectable prior to transmission or the case where the condition at the destination of transmission has dynamically changed. Also, in the system shown in FIG. 36 and FIG. 37, an address of a server with information available is transmitted by input of the user, and a script (program) is executed by download so that the user can perform interaction. The system such as Hotjava of Sun Microsystems Inc. can also simply execute a predetermined procedure.
In contrast, there is a system disclosed by JP-A-7-182174, by which the script can be uploaded (transmitted on the network) as shown in FIG. 38 and FIG. 39, and the program can be executed at the destination of the transmission. But, this is also to simply execute a procedure determined prior to transmission at the destination of the transmission.
However, in the conventional system as described above, multi-media data or script (program) can be transmitted or received, and it is interactive with the user. But, the transmitted or the received script behaves according to a procedure determined in advance, and it cannot cope with the situation which has not been expected or which changes dynamically. A special environment is required for moving the agent, and the agent cannot move where there is no such environment.